Mikula Idir
Basics Character Name : Mikula Idir In-game Name : Mikula _Idir Played by : Meto Tharak Character Race : Human Character Age : 31 Cycles Character Gender : Male Description A physically imposing specimen, 6’1 and muscular. Olive skin, Blue eyes. Posses a somber demeanor. He covers himself in tattoo gifs made from LEDs impeded in a conductive, transparent paste. From time to time, he changes or erases them when he gets bored. Tends to stare unblinkingly when talking. The most visible feature he poses is how he moves – exceedingly slow, almost sloth-like. How fast he moves is directly proportional to how much stress he’s under, but that is not visible to your average person. Talks, shits, and giggles the same way. Personality Intense and thoughtful, but mainly because he moves slower than everyone around him. During high-stress scenarios he becomes quite brash. Although slow, he isn’t unintelligent. He’s good at picking up small details and remembering things that happened a while ago. Single-mindedness is a good way of describing his work ethic – getting side tracked annoys him, he just likes to focus on a task and finish it and that’s also how he interacts with people. History Mikula Idir was born on Port Vittar well before the Jump Drive’s reinvention. He had always possessed a violent streak, but wasn’t a criminal & was able to become an Engineer. His brash tendencies subsided during adulthood, but was still known as a firebrand. He possessed a myriad of outspokenly expansionist views – his idea of building and generational ship and sending it to another system at sublight speeds was utterly radical and not taken too kindly. His speeches on the internet gathered a small following; he was no major celebrity or cultist. Naturally this got him noticed in the workplace – however, he was decent at what he did and there was a project vaguely relating to his insanity, and Vittar’s population did need some distraction once in awhile, so one day they shipped him off to Tyr assigned him to the mostly-flash-little-substance-long-distance-mining-project, jokingly nicknamed MFLSLDMP for short. The idea behind it was launching ships capable of traveling a good percentage of the speed of light into the system’s Oort cloud, where they would use onboard manufacturing and mining systems to build mining drones, which in turn would ship materials back to the mothership to build more drones and every once in a while vast sums of material goods would make their way back in system to build really nice things. It still wasn’t much of a contribution to the system’s economy, though, Ragnarok Inc. easily acquired larger sums of material from Tyr. The main advantage, though, was that the 1-3 man crews of these ships would video their various excursions and sent it back to hypothetically massive viewings, and since they were traveling mainly at relativistic speeds they’d be around for years. Millions of kids would sign up to be Ragnarok Inc. Employees. Unfortunately, it didn’t really create the hyper individualism RI hoped to build around these far-off crews, and so hardly individuals were remembered ((How many astronauts can you name out of the hundreds that have been in space)) but at least they might be able to say they were doing something good for humanity, and the extra cash didn’t hurt. Idir was the ideal candidate for this. The pilots would undergo a unique form of psychological training – they would be conditioned to be fine with undergoing years and years in space. Even at relativistic speeds, the assignment would take a decade or two from the crew’s point of view. And so they would appear to appear to be moving much slower when integrated into normal society – their brains would have been forcibly accustomed to it. However, during high stress situations, this changes but they will take a few seconds to get up to speed. They did OK until the discovery of FTL. When FTL came out, Idir was making a video demonstrating proper table maintenance. Of course, he had no idea until a group of pioneers were on their way out-system traveling faster than radio transmissions when they traced the video and offered Idir a place aboard their ship. From Idr’s point of view, this was money, so he sent a message to Tyr, put the system on autopilot, and headed off to the colonies. Newly arrived, his goal is to help build the colonies and find a way to move at the same speed as everyone else.